1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaving devices, and particularly to a beading loom with a removable warp thread cartridge for making beaded jewelry and fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to make beaded artwork, threads are typically strung across opposed ends of a loom. These threads are conventionally referred to as “warp” threads. The length and width of the beadwork is defined by how many threads are strung on the loom. Typical beadwork is limited to the size of the loom, which is generally a fixed frame or structure.
In order to string a conventional loom, the thread is attached to one end thereof and then run to the other side of the loom, where it is wrapped around a small nail or peg. The thread is then run back to the first side to be wrapped around another nail or peg. This process is continued until the desired number of warp threads is strung on the loom. Since a large number of warp threads are typically utilized in a beadwork project, this manual stringing is extremely time consuming. Further, the threads may become easily tangled, or may snap during the threading process. Additionally, the user is required to keep the threads under constant tension during the stringing process, which becomes increasingly difficult as more warp threads are added. Once the loom is strung, the user may add “weft” threads and beads in the conventional manner.
Thus, a beading loom with removable warp thread cartridge solving the aforementioned problems is desired.